Stupid Song
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: Katara has a song stuck in her head. A horrible, soothing, beautiful song. Why can't it just leave her alone? KA


_Meteor Shower by Owl City, why are you in my head so much? Yeah, made this story because I woke up one day with the song stuck in my head. I hated the song before, but now I like it :) Had a horrible week this week. Everything was just messed up in my school life (friends, classes, this guy in my Digital Design class who can just go fuck himself and other stuff). Hopefully everything is forgotten and it can turn back to normal... probably not, but a girl can dream can she?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or "Meteor Shower" by Owl City.

Why do I have this song stuck in head?

I only heard it once, and even then I thought it was horrible.

The man who was singing it had a harsh voice, the instruments where too loud, and the beat was just everywhere.

So why is that this song is stuck in my head? Why can't it just leave and let me live my life?

Okay... I admit it, the song reminds me of fields of flowers and the skies when they turn pink, and maybe the man's voice isn't so harsh, is actually kind of soothing, but why can't it leave my head?

I even caught myself humming the tune when I was doing my daily chores. I don't understand this. Is it trying to tell me something?

Doesn't matter, this song wont stop me from making the house perfect for Aang who is coming today. I haven't seen him in 3 months. Three long, long months of sleeping alone, eating alone and going to festivals alone. Even though I just went one time, just to see if I can stop feeling alone... not a good idea. I still missed my best friend, my lover, my everything. He made everything more exciting, especially in festivals. He would entertain the kids and help merchants. I tried to do that in the Dragon Festival but my depression made the kids feel weird and the merchants didn't want costumers seeing me. I understood but I still felt hurt.

But now he is coming. Finally coming home... to me.

Stupid song! Get out of my head!

I rubbed my forehead to control the headache that suddenly came. Most likely because I was becoming stressed to make the house look perfect... or the song. I know that Aang wouldn't care if the house was dirty or clean, but I did. I wanted him to come to a safe, clean house and just be with me.

"Argh! Fine! You win! You win song, you have habited my brain with your wonderful instruments and your soft voice, now please let me concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" I smiled and hugged the person behind me. Aang is finally home.

His warm hands touch my cheeks and brings my lips to kiss his. They are still the same taste as they where before, vanilla with peaches. He lets go of my face and brings our foreheads together.

"Hi," he said, a gentle smile on his lips,

"Hi," I giggle. I can't help myself, he always brings happiness to me.

Why? Why is this song getting louder?

His frowns, "What's wrong?"

I smiled, he always knows when there is something wrong, "Is stupid, you don't want to know."

"Alright... if you say so," he replies, with a puzzled look on his face but shrugs it off. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch where we sit with my back on his chest. I liked when we sit like this, we talk about many things and we usually fall asleep, both of us comfortable.

"I heard a new song while I was traveling," he started, I nodded and closed my eyes, grabbing his hands that where on my stomach, "It reminds me of fields of flowers and pink skies!"

I nodded again and snuggle his chest, "Really?" I replied, not really interested, just glad he was home, "How does it go?"

I felt him chuckle, "Let me think, it goes like..." he starts humming the song, his chest rumbling. I frown, this tune seems familiar?

_"I can finally see... That you are right there beside me..."_ I think I heard this song before, but where?

_"I am not my own... For I have been made new...!"_ Wait... is it...? Is it that song? That song that I had stuck in my head for the past week?

_"Please don't let me go... I desperately need you!"_ It is! It is the song!

I grinned, "I heard that song before!" I said, looking up to him. He frowns with a gentle smile,

"Do you like it? I had the song stuck in my head for the past week!"

I sat up, leaving his warmth to see his face, "Really? Me too! I thought it was horrible at first but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I even heard it in my dreams."

He sat up and grinned, "Me too! There is something in that song. I-It reminds me of you. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about it. It was the only thing that kept me sane, that song and you. Even though I thought it was horrible."

I kissed his lips and gazed at him, "It reminds me of you too. You, fields of flowers and pink skies."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly, his hand on my cheek.

I think I have a song for our wedding.


End file.
